Everything But A Gentleman
by StriderSis
Summary: Jake is trapped inside of his body when the trickster takes over. He has to listen to Dirk break up with him withable being abel to control his own body. And I suck at summaries yay.


**Sad stuck because my OTP sunk and I have a head canon/theory in which the kids are trapped inside their bodies unable to do anything while they are in trickster mode.**

You're trapped inside you own body. Is that even possible?

You don't know what Jane did to you. You were falling off a cliff one moment, your balls in pain, and suddenly you're trapped, surrounded by imaginary prison bars. You can't control anything, you can't control what you say or what you do. You can see what is going on outside, you can hear yourself and others, you wish you were able to do more but all you can do is wait.

Your body takes a trip around the lands along with Jane. You go to Derse and turn Roxy. When you see the pumpkin appear in your hands, you can tell what your body is going to do next. You try to break out, you try to pull your arms back up but it's useless you're not strong enough to fight the sugar rushed insane other you that's controlling your body. You think the worst is over when you put that pumpkin on your friend's head and see her turn into another insane candy freak, but you are wrong.

So wrong.

The three of you transport to a familiar land, Dirk's land. You would just stand back and watch whatever it is that's going to happen play out but your adventurer instincts tell you to pay attention, they tell you something is going to be very wrong in a couple of minutes.

You see Dirk and you can immediately tell that he is everything but ok. He looks tired, not only physically, but mentally. Only a person who has been with him for five months would be able to tell that under those shades are red, swollen eyes. His skin has lost it's color, his whole body figure seems off. He looks exhausted.

You grab the bars in your prison, you pull, you push, you punch, you kick but nothing breaks them. You need to talk to Dirk, you can tell he needs you there with him. The three of you start talking. Roxy approaches Dirk and proposes happiness in exchange for a kiss. You don't blame him, if you were him you would have done anything you could to be happy. He changes appearance, his hair red, his pants orange, butyou can tell that deep down he's still himself. He still talks like himself.

He was able to fight it unlike the rest of you.

You can feel words coming out of your mouth, but you don't want to talk. The freak talks for you, telling Dirk about how everyone is in love with you, about how you should just marry and be jolly. You want to stop you really do, you can see the hurt on his face when you say the words.

"WHAT YOU SHAY PAL WANDA GET MARRIED TO ME?"

Dirk's face swiftest, he's mad. No, he's broken into pieces.

With all the strength you have you pull the invisible bars, you try to break free, take control over you own body, talk to Dirk. You want to tell him why you left, why you didn't answer his messages. You want to tell him that it's not his fault, that after some thinking you've realized how wrong you were, that you were just frustrated, that you just don't know how to maintain a relationship. Dirk doesn't deserve this, no, you do.

Unable to break out of your own mental jail, you listen his words.

God you missed his voice.

You listen and you face the truth. He's right. You are an asshole. You shouldn't have ignored him with no explanation, you were a coward for running away from your problems instead of just facing them. You swear you would give anything to break out of your prison, to talk to Dirk about everything, to explain everything the best you can, to spare his feelings.

To make everything better.

"It's over, Jake"

Your heart breaks into millions of pieces.

It's true, you didn't want to be with him anymore but that's not why you're upset, you're upset because he is right. He is right about everything he has said. You are an asshole, and you definitely are a coward. You make yourself believe you are a gentleman, even an adventurer, but you're nothing like that. You are just some terrified puppy making believe himself Baskerville's Hound .

You wanted to break up with him, but not this way, not controlled by some candy rush weirdo.

Dirk is right and you know so. You did act stupidly, you acted like Coronel Miles in that one movie. You acted so full of yourself , in complete disregard for Dirk's feelings.

You should have known that it was going to end like this.

You should have known that you weren't boyfriend material.

Unable to break away the bars that hold you deep down inside your mind you curl up into a ball and cry.

Cry because you don't know what to do anymore.

Cry because you are a coward.

Cry became you're everything but a gentleman.


End file.
